20 Questions
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Damien and Pip ask 20 questions.  Not mine but it had to be up here thanks to the person who did write it on deviantart.


_**Not mine I just put this up here so theres could read it. **_

Damien and Pip sit quietly on their couch, Pip taking a nap in his boyfriend's arms. Everything electronic in their house is off, since there was a power outage. The demonic teen had made plenty of candles and lit them as a light source, though it apparently only made the blonde sleepy.

Damien doesn't mind, he likes his mate being so close, and so unafraid of such a terrifying creature as the antichrist, the very creature born to bring upon the end. The demon wonders every day why Pip isn't afraid of him, how he just accepts the demon for what he truly is.

These thoughts run through the demon's mind as he runs his fingers through blonde hair. He hears a few mumbles as Pip begins to wake. The demon slides his hand off of Pip's head and down his back as Pip pushes himself up and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. Damien wraps his arm around Pip's middle, guiding the teen back down onto his chest.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Damien asks quietly. Pip hums questioningly and blinks a few times, trying to wake himself. He yawns and rests his head down on top of Damien's chest, right on his heart.

"Why?" Pip asks drearily, apparently trying to get back to sleep.

"Why not?" Damien counters, smirking.

"Mmmkay." Pip mumbles, turning over to snuggle into Damien's chest.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Damien looks down and watches Pip open his eyes.

"Because I love you." The blonde answers, smiling and wrapping his arms around Damien's middle.

"Why else? You were never afraid of me, even back when we first met as kids." Pip remains quiet for a while, Damien looking down at him expectantly. The boy keeps his head turned to the side, looking over at the dark room with scattered candles. Damien rubs his hand in circles around Pip's back, still waiting for an answer.

"You were the only one who never hurt me just to hurt me. Even when you did set me on fire, it was just to impress the other kids. I've always thought you had to be nicer than you seemed." Pip explains quietly.

Damien hums contently and rubs the Brit's arm before rubbing his back again. He smiles and places a kiss on Pip's head, the other boy humming happily.

"Why did you choose me?" Pip asks quietly, surprising Damien. The demon hums thoughtfully, smirking as he thinks. Pip lightly slaps Damien's arm at Damien's teasing, the demon chuckling at Pip and pulling him up closer.

"Honestly, I was told that I was going to love you by the oracles. I wanted a scapegoat from the arranged marriages my dad was putting me up to."

"I feel loved." Pip says sarcastically. Damien chuckles and dips down his head to place a kiss on Pip's brow.

"You didn't let me finish. That is why I first wanted to be with you. You're so much smarter than everyone else in this hick town. You're really beautiful, and you don't care that I've killed people, and that it's my job to kill." Damien wraps his arms around Pip's chest and lifts him up slightly before setting the teen down closer to his face.

The demon smiles at places a kiss on Pip's forehead, sliding the back of his hand on Pip's cheek. Pip blushes slightly at the display of affection from his boyfriend, smiling shyly.

Damien leans back and continues, "You're always smiling and trying to make friends. And you were so _innocent_, I could barely contain myself. And when I hold you," Damien wraps one arm around Pip's waist and takes the blonde's hand, "it feels like you were literally made to fit, like puzzle pieces."

The Brit blushes more and leans forward, kissing the demon. He lowers his head and lays it down on the other teen's neck. Damien chuckles and runs his fingers through Pip's hair.

"You're a cheesy sap." Pip says with a smile, holding himself tighter to Damien.

"Don't tell anyone, I've got a bad ass image to keep up." Damien chuckles as he runs his fingers though Pip's hair again, "My turn…What do you hate?"

"Does Cartman count anymore?"

"Sure. But other than him, everyone hates him."

"Umm…I don't like rap, or the French."

"Understandable."

"What about you? What do you hate, other than most of humanity?"

"Damn, well, I hate those animal commercials. They make me feel so guilty or something, portraying dogs like that. I can't care less about the cats, but I like dogs. Damn commercials, damn abusive people, it's not funny when it's on animals."

Damien rolls his eyes, "What's your favorite show?"

"House." Pip answers quickly, "And I know you love Super Jail." Damien smiles amusedly at the memory of the show, "Hell, yeah. The violence is great. The Warden and the Twins are awesome."

"What's your favorite food?" Pip questions.

"I've been obsessing over steak lately. And chocolate. Do you think—"

"No? Chocolate covered steak would be nasty."

"Says the guy from a country where they use vinegar to improve the food." Damien counters, lifting his hands up to cross his arms around Pip's neck.

"Touché." Pip admits, chuckling.

"Favorite song?" Damien questions.

"Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin." Pip admits with a slight blush.

"Now who's the sap?" Damien chuckles.

"What about you?" Pip questions.

"I've been listening to 3Oh!3 lately. I like the song 'I Can't Do It Alone' best. My all time favorite would be 'My Name is Satan' by Stephen Lynch…If you could have any superpower, what would it be?"

"I don't need any with you."

"God, you're a sap, Pip." Damien chuckles and tussles Pip's hair. Pip cries lightly and sits up, trying to fix his hair with his hands. Damien chuckles and pulls his boyfriend down closer, smoothing out the blonde hair easily.

"You act like a girl doing that." Damien tells him, combing out the blonde hair with his fingers.

"Shut up." Pip says with a little pout, looking away as Damien chuckles, "If I'm such a girl why don't I just become one?"

"Because I'd either leave your ass or never fuck you again." Damien says, raising his eyebrows while pursing his lips slightly.

"Convincing argument." Pip says, making Damien chuckle and pull the boy down into a kiss.

"That counts as a question. Where do you want to go for our next vacation?" Damien asks once he pulls away.

"Well…I'd like to see Italy." Pip answers as he lays his head back down under Damien's neck.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that I was born there?" Damien questions.

"No, and it was my turn." Pip says, "How did you get to be such good friends with Wendy?"

"Well, it all started back when we first became bee-eff-effs." Damien snickers before laughing fully, shaking Pip slightly, "Oh God, when I say that, all I think of is that commercial 'I-dee-kay, my bee-eff-eff Jill?'"

Damien turns his head and looks at the television, narrowing his eyes and saying in a slow voice, "Damn you…television. You and your…addicting entertainment and your hypnotoad-like ways."

Pip snickers at Damien's odd way of speaking, covering his face. "Jeeze, Damien, you're so weird." Pip says, tilting his head up to look at Damien.

"Oh dear God, I've turned into Ren. I might as well go into the kitchen and drown myself in alcohol right now and complete the cycle."

Damien looks up at the ceiling, raising his hands up in fists and saying loudly, "DAMN YOOOUUUUUU!"

Pip begins laughing harder at Damien's display, rolling off of Damien and the couch, successfully making a 'thump' onto the carpeted floor. Damien turns onto his side and leans his head to peak over the edge of the couch.

He smiles as Pip looks up at him, both chuckling.

"Comfortable?" Damien asks, raising his brows.

"Yes. That counted as a question."

"Awww, c'mon, I have a good one." Pip complains.

"Fiiiiiine." Damien says. Damien moves his body around, when he's done; he's upside-down, head hanging over the end of the couch, and feet on the wall. He moves his hand around in a circle, telling Pip to go on. The Brit lifts his hands up and begins playing with Damien's hanging black hair.

"If you could have any other power, what would it be?"

"That's what I asked."

"I wanna know."

"I know what I don't want, being a mind-reader. Ren was one, and she was always saying how thankful she was for being able to control it. Sooooooo…. I guess I'd like invisibility. My turn, what's your favorite movie?"

"Mulan, defiantly." Damien snickers at that answer, "Disney movies, love? Silly boy."

"Shut up. What about you?" Pip continues to play with Damien's hair.

"I like that new District 9 that we saw last week. Also, the Alien series is my all-time fave."

"Sounds like you got a thing for alien movies." Pip chuckles. "Perhaps I do, human." Damien says with a smirk.

The two hear a knocking at the door, both looking over at the door. Pip stands up, Damien lifting his head to let the blonde pass. Pip walks over to the door and opens it, smiling at the person there.

"Hey Wendy." Pip greets.

"Wendy?" Damien questions, unable to see past Pip.

"Hey guys." Wendy greets, waving at Pip and tilting to the side to look and wave at Damien, "Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Token and I were going to the mall, wanna come? They've had electricity all day, apparently."

Pip turns and looks at Damien, giving Wendy a good view of the teen still hanging upside-down. Damien flips himself over, bending his legs forward and hanging over the couch unbalanced.

"Sure, why not? Hey, Wendy, don't take this the wrong way or something, but Tokin got hot since he got dreads. Just a random thought." Damien answers, pushing his legs forward and flipping himself over onto the ground.

"Oh, I know." Wendy answers, giggling.

The three walk out of the house, Damien calling out to Lucy to watch the house. He closes the door and follows Wendy and Pip to a large black hummer, Token leaning on it.

The teen waves at them and opens the door to the driver side. Damien and Pip smile at the opportunity to be normal teens, something they don't usually get to do


End file.
